Wolves
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have been together for a hundred years and Caroline wants to experience being a wolf for one night. Klaus doesn't think it's a good idea but he goes along with it, finding a witch and being there for her first transformation.


"Open your eyes love."

Caroline opens her eyes to the most beautiful sight she has ever seen she is standing in front of a giant window and it's snowing outside the room is surrounded by Windows there is a platform bed and lamp on a table behind her. " Oh my god it's beautiful."

Caroline and Klaus have been together for a hundred years they've been all over the world Klaus was saving this place for last, it's more special in the winter and it's not as extravagant as the other places they've lived. " Klaus where did you take me?"

Klaus from behind puts his arms around her waist he's happy that she is so speechless at his cabin, none of his siblings know about this place. Caroline is the first person he's brought here. "My winter cabin in the French alps."

The cabin is tiny compared to their other homes, this cabin has one bedroom, a kitchen, one living room, and a small studio. The places Klaus usually takes her are very extravagant and have many rooms and floors. They've found homes that have four floors, two living rooms, thirty rooms. With this cabin they don't need to make this a home it is a home.

 **Xxx**

"My love I'm going to go change. The moon is full."

Klaus bends down and pecks Caroline on the lips and as he is bending she puts her hands around his head to keep him down with her. " Be careful. I love you."

" I love you too. I'm always careful."

As Klaus is leaving the room Caroline calls after him. " What about two months ago when Kol was in Venice visiting us, after a comment made by you, You weren't so careful when Kol stabbed you."

" I was just seeing where my brothers loyalty was. He took it way too personally."

Caroline rolls her eyes as she watches as he leaves the cabin and every month she is scared when he transforms into a wolf on one hand she wants to know how it feels to run through the woods and just give into that animalistic side. On the other side she is scared that someone will see him and shoot him.

 **Xxx**

A couple hours later Klaus paws into his and Caroline's bed. He sees Caroline has her back to him and is asleep he nudges her shoulder with his nose. She feels him and turns over and puts her arm over the wolf who has laid down. Caroline positions her head on the wolfs fluffy stomach. Klaus snuggles his head into Caroline's neck and falls asleep peacefully.

 **Xxx**

Klaus wakes up back as a vampire and naked, before he opens his eyes he extends one arms to pull Caroline into his chest. Her side of the bed is empty and cold. He looks around the room and finds her with a blanket around her looking out the giant window on the side of the room. He comes up behind her and kisses her shoulder.

She leans into his chest and he puts his arms around her. " How long have you been up?"

" An hour, I've been thinking every month no matter where we are on the full moon you change you don't have to but you do. I know I can't but I want to experience the change and running through the woods being an animal with you."

Klaus turns her around in his arms so she's facing him he looks down at her serious face. He knows that she worries about him when he turns into a wolf. "Are you serious love there's a lot of pain. I don't want you to go through that pain and be disappointed with the experience."

Caroline looks up at him he's still tired from last night. "I've thought about this I want to experience what it means to be a wolf. You call me your mate and explained the mating process but it's a wolf thing and I want to fully understand that part of you."

"I cant change your mind can I?"

"No."

Klaus looks down at her hopeful face he loves that she wants to experience what it means to be a wolf but he's scared for her and doesn't want her to go through the pain of turning. "If you really want this I know a witch who might be able to help."

Caroline gets a huge smile on her and wraps her arms around his neck. "Thank you. This is going to be fun. What kind of wolf do you think I'll be?"

"If not the same color of me, you'll be blonde. Since your hair is lighter then mine."

 **Xxx**

Klaus thought that maybe in a few days Caroline might of forgotten about being a wolf but no. So he called his witch Miranda and she told him to come to her home in London.

Since this is Caroline's idea Klaus brings her to Miranda. They haven't been in London for a a couple decades. Caroline likes it but it's not her favorite so they don't spend much time in the city.

They find her little home on the outskirts of the city. They enter and wind chimes go off signaling someone has entered. A middle age woman with black straight hair comes out of the back room through beads.

She kisses Klaus' cheek when she enters the room. She gestures for them to sit on the couch. "Now on the phone you said I'm guessing this is Caroline wants to become a werewolf for a night."

"Yes I'll let Caroline explain what she wants."

Klaus leans back on the couch and lets Caroline explain what she wants exactly.

After listening to what Caroline wants and figuring out everything in her head she disappears behind the beads curtain, and comes back out with a clear empty vial that she hands to Klaus. "For her to transform I need the blood of a wolf and the hair of a wolf."

Klaus bites his wrist and holds it over the vial. Since there's not enough room inside he goes into her backyard, hands Caroline his clothes when he's a wolf Miranda cuts a small piece of his fur off which even though he knew it was going to happen he still growled and barred his teeth at her.

Miranda is in the back room for a while and comes back out and hands Caroline a medium sized bottle with blue liquid in it. "Two hours before the next full moon drink all of this. It will give you the abilities of a werewolf but only for the extent of that full moon."

 **Xxx**

Caroline wakes up the morning of the full moon and is excited but nervous of tonight. She looks over to Klaus asleep on his side of the bed, she lays back down and looks at his peaceful face. Even after a hundred years it still amazes her that when Klaus sleeps he looks completely different then when he's awake. When he's awake there's this sense of don't mess with me I will kill you and everyone you know, when he's a sleep he looks so peaceful and innocent.

Klaus senses her looking at him so with his eyes close he asks "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous about tonight. I know you said it hurts and I've seen you turn but your a hybrid you can control your change and make it painless. I'm not a hybrid I know it's going to hurt. Plus how will I be able to talk with you when we are wolves."

Klaus leans up and puts his arm around Caroline's shoulders pulling her back into him. "When I touch your forehead and we have that moment that is a wolf thing. I am saying you are my mate. If you brush your head against my neck I will know that means I love you I'm fine. I will be with you every inch of the way tonight."

Caroline puts her arms around his neck and nuzzles her nose against his neck " I love you."

"I love you."

 **Xxx**

Later that afternoon Klaus finds Caroline looking out the cabin living room windows at the snow covered mountains. "You are going to be the most beautiful wolf tonight."

Caroline doesn't turn around to face him since she feels him leaning over her back his head next to hers. "What if someone sees me and they try to kill me?"

"We've been in this cabin for a month and nobody has found us. Nobody is going to try to kill you but If someone does I will maim them."

Caroline reaches up and cups his cheek.

 **Xxx**

Two hours before the full moon Caroline drinks the potion Miranda gave her. It tasted so bad like metallic, mud, leaves. It took her a couple tries to swallow it her gag reflex kept telling her this is not going down but she over powered her gag reflex. She doesn't want Klaus to know that for a moment she almost changed her mind.

"Are you ready love?"

Caroline is a bundle of nerves at the moment but she nods. Klaus sensing her nerves. puts his hand on her lower back. "You don't have to do this. It's ok if you've changed your mind."

"I'm nervous, I want to know what it feels like to be a wolf and give into that animalistic nature. I want to understand your wolf side more, I'm very familiar with your vampire, murderous, and artistic sides but I only see you as a wolf and that's it. I love you all of you and I want to experience this with you."

Klaus leans his forehead on hers "I love you, my wolf, vampire, murderous, artistic sides love you. You are the only person who I would want you my side for eternity."

Caroline presses her lips against his. This is her last kiss as a person tonight.

 **Xxx**

Klaus has taken them into the snowy woods around their cabin. Caroline looks up at the moon it's becoming full she swallows. " Don't fight the pain love let it in. If you fight it will take longer to turn."

Caroline nods when both ankles breaks bringing her to the ground, She is down on all fours breathing through the pain when she snaps at Klaus who is standing and watching. " Why are you not changing I thought you said you wouldn't use any hybrid abilities."

"I never said that, I was going to walk you through it then change after you. I've only changed without using my hybrid abilities once and that was on the night of the sacrifice which got interrupted many times. There was another time when Davina got mad at Elijah, Marcel and myself for holding her friend hostage and using her."

Klaus stops the story right there and Caroline looks up at him who is kneeling in front of her. "One of those interruptions was to save me so you wouldn't kill me. I had nothing to do with the last one, that was all Bonnie and Damon. Tell me the Davina story take my mind off the pain."

Both of Caroline's wrists break then her right leg and she lets out a painful scream. " I wanted Davina so I held her friend hostage and had him on a ledge in the courtyard of the compound playing violin setting the mood. Davina comes having heard I was looking for her comes to the courtyard and demands her friends freedom. Marcel wants to talk with her Elijah is just watching and you know how I threat then ask questions. I hadn't begun threatening her when she uses magic. She breaks my legs, my arms, Elijah tries to come to my aid but Davina sends both Elijah and Marcel backwards and onto their knees. My back breaks, all the bones that haven't broken yet start breaking I'm yelling out in pain. The only time I've felt this much pain was that first transformation. Davina closes her wrist a little and my eyes change to yellow, my teeth click down the fur starts to come out of my face then she snaps my neck. Elijah tries to talk with her but she makes him choke on innocent blood he passes out. Rebekah stuck her hand in Marcel's chest. When we came to Davina and her friend were gone but Rebekah was there to chew us out."

"Your an ass, remind me never to get on davina's bad side it's also good that Rebekah has accepted I'm going to be in her life forever."

" You knew what I was when you showed up at my door and said show me the world."

Caroline goes to nod but let's out a terrible scream as her spine breaks. " Oh my god this is so painful I've never experience this much pain in my life."

"I know sweetheart it's going to be over soon just a few more bones."

 **Xxx**

Ten minutes later the last bone in Caroline's body brakes she looks up at Klaus and her eyes have turned yellow. She lets out a scream but it turns into a howl and in front of him is a big blonde wolf. A couple minutes later Klaus is a big dirty blonde wolf.

Caroline paws over to him and nudges her head against his neck. Klaus rubs his head against hers.

Klaus takes off running and Caroline runs after him.

 **Xxx**

Caroline never thought that it would feel this good to let your animalistic side out. She feels so free running through the trees and the snow. Looking at everything so different through the eyes of a wolf. One thing never changes whether your a vampire or a werewolf the hunger is still there.

She catches up to Klaus who has stopped and is watching is prey a wild sheep. Caroline comes up to him and he motions with his head towards the sheep. She backs up from Klaus she doesn't want to kill a wild sheep. Even as a vampire she didn't like Stefan's diet because she couldn't bring herself to kill a cute bunny or a squirrel. That's why she loves blood bags she knows nobody got hurt giving the blood and they are probably still alive.

Klaus paws over to her and leans his forehead against hers. Even though they can not speak he still knows her and knows she is apprehensive about killing the wild sheep or anything. So he run into the opposite direction and she follows."

 **Xxx**

After hours of running through the woods and being free Klaus looks up at the moon and sees that it's going disappearing. He nudges Caroline who is next to him to look up and when she does she glances at him with understanding. He paws into their cabin first followed by her she didn't know where the cabin was from their location in the woods.

She climbs Into their bed first he follows and she nuzzles her wolf head into his neck.

 **Xxx**

Klaus wakes up the next morning they both have turned back into vampires. He looks down at her sleeping so peacefully he doesn't want to disturb her so he lives her head off his shoulder and vamps to the kitchen and heats up some blood for himself and a glass for her.

He places her glass on the bedside table next to his side of the bed and slides down in bed to look upon his goddess he is so proud of her. He knows last night was so painful for her. He respects that she didn't want to kill that wild sheep he knew they were both hungry so he found them food. They had to wait until they were vampires again to feed.

Since Caroline has been a vampire for a almost a hundred and thirty years she has mastered her senses and surroundings. Without opening her eyes she says "What's wrong?"

Klaus smiles down at her with love written all over his face. "I Love you."

Caroline smiles up at him love radiating off her for her hybrid boyfriend leans up and pecks him on the lips. "I love you."


End file.
